dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bonta/missões
Bonta tem uma série de Missões de Alinhamento que aumentam seu Nivel de Alinhamento. Preparação esta é uma lista de todos os equipamentos que voce precisa levar para Bonta para estar preparado para as missões de Alinhamento: ; Até o nivel 20 de Alinhamento : 19,004 Kamas 10x Twiggy Swords 20x Pão Integral 20x Twiggy Staffs 1x de cada Flor de Blop 1x Small Twiggy Shovel ; Além do Nivel 20 de Alinhamento : 20x Anel de Agilidade 10x Bontarian Cloak 3x Piece of Pippin Blop 1x Bowl 2x Cherry. Mais por vir quando eles estiverem completos Missões de Alinhamento Fale com Amayiro (-33,-57) para receber missões. Completando a primeira missão seu Alinhamento muda de Neutro para Bontariano. Cada missão nova após a primeira aumenta seu alinhamento em um nivel. Missões de Alinhamento de Bonta Se tornando um Bonta (0) * Traga 10 Espadas de Bonsai para Amayiro para receber o alinhamento Bontariano. Comentário: Seu personagem agora tem a especialização: Neofito. Recompensa: 50 kamas. O Desafio de Beavis (1) * Corra direto para a saida em frente a Amiyaro para encontrar Beavis. * Derrote Beavis (anterioromente chamado Tarche) na Milicia de Bonta . Voce recebe um Tufo de Cabelo de Tarche. * Fale com Amayiro. Recompensa: 100 kamas. Carta da '' Lady Marmalade's'' (2) * Fale com Lady Marmalade no Bagrutte`s em -32,-60. Ela ira dar a você uma carta. * Entregue a carta a Amayiro. Recompensa: Nenhuma Pães de Amayro (3) * Leve 20 pães integrais para Amayiro. Recompensa: 2000 kamas. Dentadura para Ned (4) * Fale com Amayiro e consiga o Extrator de Dentes. * Derrote EXATAMENTE 32 Gobballs. (Os dentes de Gobball tem 100% de chance de drop quando voce luta com Gobballs e possui o extrator de dente.) * Leve os dentes para Ned Etsith em (-33, -51) (em volta do que costumava ser um workshop de açougueiros). Se voce tiver mais do que 32 dentes com voce, ele irá confiscá-los e mandar voce buscar outros 32. Cuidado, voce não pode largar nem trocar dentes em excesso!!! (eles são itens de missão) * Fale com Amayiro. *Updated* sem recompensa. Butthead quer Vingança (5) * Fale com Amayiro * Derrote Butthead (antes chamado de Torche; 200 hp) na estalagem bagrutte (-32, -60). Voce consegue um Tufo de cabelo de Torche. * Fale com Amayiro. Sem recompensa Osamodas devem usar Invocação de Prespic. Se o Prespic lançar Zombaria, Butthead só poderá atacar uma vez por turno com um movimento chamado soco que custa 3 AP. Ele não irá te acertar se voce tiver um bom Conjunto do Prespic. xelor deve usar desaceleração ou mordida gelida ou até ampulheta xelor Carta Especial(6) * Fale com o taverneiro Feubuk para receber um mapa chamado um Special Playing Card e comprar uma Feubuk Beer do Innkeeper Feubuk dentro do Feubuk's Inn em (-27,-56). * Leve esses itens para Amayiro. Nota: Voce não será capaz de falar com Feubuk sobre a carta enquanto estiver na missão Emissario do Rei . Sem recompensa em Kama. Um Corvo Perdido (7) * Fale com Amayiro * Derrote um Corvo Perdido (Nvl 26, 200 HP) em (-35, -61) para conseguir um Colar danificado. Esteja avisado que se for lutar junto com mais alguem, voce terá 5 segundos para entrar na luta! Nota: Algumas vezes o corvo gosta de se esconder fora do mapa, então passe o mouse sobre a borda se voce não puder vê-lo. * Vá para Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) e pague 1000 kama para consertar o colar. * Leve o Colar Consertado de volta ao Amayiro. Insignias, por Favor (8) * Fale com Amayiro * Vá para as tavernas e reuna as seguintes insignias: * Retorne para Amayiro e lhe mostre as insignias. Plano Mecânica (9) Vá explorar Brakmar * Fale com o Amayiro * Explorar mapa (-26,31) Sobre o lado direito de o portão é um conjunto de engrenagens. Caminhe entre as artes e apoio viga de madeira. Sua busca é feita mais rapidamente uma nota verde aparece no seu bate-papo caixa dizendo que 'Seu alinhamento é agora 9'. Seu alinhamento é agora 9. Notas: Como lidar com os guardas na ponte: * A derrota deles na batalha. * Levar um aliado com você, que pode iniciar combate com os guardas, permitindo que você valsa em toda a ponte. * Espere até que o guarda se move para a saída na extremidade inferior esquerda final da ponte e, em seguida, clique sobre esse ponto tão rápido como você pode orar e ele não vai passar até você chegar lá! Você não terá agredido dessa maneira. * A maneira mais lenta, mas segura de fazê-lo é manter uma distância de cerca de 8 quadros entre você e os guarda, siga o guarda o mais distante e então você pode esperar para ele voltar. Ele não vai atacar se você não se movem. Quando ele tem 2 quadrados para trás, você pode correr para o próximo mapa. * Ao contrário da crença popular, se suas asas são para baixo, você ainda pode obter aggroed pelos guardas. * A maneira mais rápida de chegar à ponte Brakmar é a utilização do Imp Transportadora quando a Imp Village Bontarian está sob controle. * Se você é baixo em energia, perde a luta e continuar a busca como um fantasma. * Se você quer evitar completamente a ponte você pode ir para -2,4, e levar o carro, em seguida, esgueirar-se através do esgoto O Javali (10) Uma agressiva javali espezinha sobre as colheitas. * Fale com o Amayiro * Derrote 1 javali Agressivo Você receberá 1 Agressivo ferrão de javali * Fale com Amayiro novamente Você perde 1 Agressivo ferrão de javali Seu alinhamento é agora 10. Tome um dia de folga * Fale com o Amayiro Você recebe 1 Permissão de Dia de Folga Recompensa: 1000 kamas. ' Nota:' O dia de folga começa no momento em que recebe o passe. Você tem que esperar 24 horas até que possa iniciar a próxima missão. Um descanso,mas não por muito tempo 1°Fale com Amyro ele vai te pedir que você va a pousada de Kikim, pois ele esta devendo pra ele, você tera que lutar contra o dono, mas não se preocupe poque ele e level 5 e tem 80PV e ele so rita no maximo 15. Quando mata-lo você ira receber um cheque de 100.000k leve para Amyro. 2°Depois que falar ele ira te pedir para ir arrumar a katana vá -26,-55 depois que consertar leve para Amyro. 3°Amyro vai lhe pedir que traga para ele 20 cajados bonsai quando comprar leveo para ele e você iria ganha o alinhamento 11. Ps: na ultima parte compre em Astrub em 3,-20, pois lá e mais barato. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Bonta Categoria:Alinhamento